Day's of Memories
by keash
Summary: Misaki shares many memorable moments with the outer-space alien, Usui. Many good, exciting, embarrassing, anger, teasing to name a few. A few one-shots with no real plot. My first fanfic, so constructive reviews would be great!
1. Basketball Hoop

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Hope it is ok!

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa sat at her small desk, pondering the day's events. Her raven hair was tied back into a messy bun, a few strands falling out of place. Brushing them aside, she remembered one of the more embarrassing moments of her day.

_'What are you doing you baka?!' Misaki yelled, arms flailing as none other than the perverted alien, Usui Takumi picked her up. She had just left the change room of Maid Latte after her shift, dressed in her Seika uniform. 'Put me down!' Carrying her princess style, he walked out of the building, the remaining maids giggling behind them._

_They continued to walk down the street, Misaki's struggles had subsided, leaving her with an annoyed expression on her face. They walked, or, more like Usui carried Misaki for what felt like hours to her until they reached a nearby park. The sky was just turning dark; clouds covered the once blue and empty sky. Gently, Usui placed Misaki on a park bench._

_'What was that for?' Misaki demanded. _

_'What is this Ayuzawa?' Usui asked, while using his speed to reach her foot and pull her right shoe off, her sock followed, revealing a large, purple bruise. 'I saw you earlier today at school, trying to hold that old basketball hoop up.' His face was blank of emotion, making Misaki feel uneasy in his presence. He seemed to loom over her. She didn't even notice when his face had gotten so close to hers._

_'What does it matter to you?' Flushed, she turned her face away, mumbling the usual _'perverted alien' _and _'stalker.' _A few tense moments passed, silence, all except traffic from the nearby road._

_'That was sly of you Ayuzawa,' Usui said, a smirk playing on his face, 'Causing yourself an injury just so I would notice you and carry you home.'_

_'That's not it you baka! What gave you that idea?' Rage filled her, all clear thoughts gone. How could he make her feel so many emotions over the course of such a short time? What was his deal? He couldn't just leave her alone for a day could he? Huffing, she stood up abruptly and stalked away, Usui followed closely behind..._

'Misaki!' Minako stood at her door, a calm expression on her face. The sound of her name jolted her back to reality.

'Oh, sorry Mom, I was just thinking of something,' her face grew crimson as she stared at her knowing mother's face.

'Thinking about Usui again are we?' Minako said, Usui's trademark smirk on her lips. The resemblance made Misaki blush even more. 'Anyway, I just wanted to say that I've made bunny apples downstairs if you would like to come down and have some.' With that, she walked off again, leaving a blushing Misaki to her own thoughts. After finishing the work she had started earlier before being interrupted by her thoughts, she walked downstairs, hoping to find something to take her mind off a certain stalker.

'Misa-chan! You've finally come downstairs from your room!' Usui stood in her kitchen with a cheerful grin and a bunny apple.

'What do you think you're doing here Usui?' she asked, glaring at her mother, knowing very well why he was here.

'Oh, I saw sitting outside and invited him here. He looked so lonely and glum,' Minako said as she ate a piece of apple.

'What's all this noise about?' Suzuna asked as she entered the kitchen, 'Oh, Usui, it's just you. How are you? You haven't been here for a while-'

'And for good reason!' Misaki blurted out, 'You can't just come here whenever you want!' Her face, turning red again for the nth time that day.

'But I like to see my Misa-chan! I don't want to miss any of your cute faces!' His face remained still, a grin which seemed to hide his true thoughts. Exasperated, Misaki gave up and joined them, eating a piece of bunny apple. Minako and Usui talked as if they were old friends, catching up after a few years with Suzuna occasionally adding something. Misaki just sat there, content with listening to them. Wishing for this perverted alien to leave and give her some peace, she glanced at the clock. 10:27 it read.

'Oh look at the time! It's getting late! You'd better be going now,' she said as she ushered him to their front door.

'It was nice seeing you again Usui! Misaki, you should invite him over more!' Minako said as she waved to him, Suzuna next to her.

'Yes Usui, it was good. Come again some time.'

'I will! You'll bring me here every day after school won't you Misa-chan?' He asked, puppy dog eyes staring into her gold orbs. Opening the front door, Misaki pushed him out, slamming the door behind him. Sinking down onto the floor, her cheeks flushed red, her mother and sister left the room, giving her some space. Questions ran through her mind, all related to him and questioning her feelings for him. Minutes passed, and the clock seemed to tick by in slow motion. Standing up, she bid goodnight to her family and returned to her room to continue her studies.

Getting nowhere, Misaki gave up on her studies and hour after Usui was gone. Changing into a tank top and sweat pants, she hopped into bed, turning her lamp out. Like her studies, sleep seemed to evade her. When she closed her eyes, _he _managed to pop up behind her closed eye lids. The house was quiet; the soft snores from Suzuna's room were just audible. Turning over, Misaki attempted to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. Her phone lit up, buzzing, alerting her to a new message. Reaching for her phone, she flipped it open. Realising who it was, she chucked to phone back on her bedside table. Minutes passed, and curiosity seemed to get the better of her. Snatching to phone off her table, flipping it open, she violently punched in her pin and opened the message.

_Good night Misa-chan! Hope you dream about me!_

Slamming the phone down, she returned to her attempts of sleep, rage brewing inside her, as she plotted ways of his demise.

* * *

Okay! That's it! It would be great if I could get some constructive reviews! Thanks!


	2. Sleep Over's

Here is the second chapter of my little one-shots. The plot is a bit odd if you were to ask me. I'm quite tired now, so if it doesn't make sense, please tell me and I will reread it again.

* * *

'You can take this customer Misaki.' Subaru called from across the room. Moving towards the door, Misaki plastered on a sweet smile.

'Welcome back master!'She said in her lively and chipper voice, used only at Maid latte. A dark aura formed around her once realising who the customer was.

'Hi Misa-chan! Did you miss me while I was gone?' Usui Takumi stood in the entrance, a smirk on his face.

Through clenched teeth, Misaki led Usui to his usual table. Now that he was a regular customer, the staff of Maid Latte usually left this table vacant for him. As they walked past the curtain separating the staff area from the dining area, Usui saw a set of dark blue eyes peering out from the edge.

'What a weird couple,' Aoi said to no one in particular as he moved away from the curtain. Hearing Usui's voice planted curiosity in him, leading him to secretly stare at the couple. Misaki had a fake smile stuck on her face, though Aoi could see the rage which she had tried so hard to hide.

'Staring at people isn't nice Aoi,' Maid Latte's manager, Satsuki said, her hands folded across her chest. 'What are you doing back here anyway?'

'I had nothing else to do today, Dad kicked me out again,' a small pout appeared on his lips. 'Looks like I'll be staying with you again tonight.'

'Oh no! I'll be going on a business trip for the next few days! You'll have to stay somewhere else,' her usually happy appearance turned into one of disappointment. 'Usui! I'm glad you're here!' Satsuki ran towards the man got down on her knees in front of him and began to beg. 'Aoi here has nowhere to stay the night and I will be gone on a business trip for the next few days. Would it be alright if he stayed with you for the night? I'll promise to repay you somehow!'

'No way am I staying with this weirdo!' Aoi stated.

'Well, it's that or Misaki, the other girls have all got plans. They couldn't stop talking about it earlier. One was going to a party I think. I was a little distracted...' Satsuki began to blab away about this, not noticing when both Aoi and Usui had left the room. Not long after, Misaki entered. The last customer had left and the other girls were in the change room. 'Misaki! Thank goodness you're here! I know this is a big favour, but would you be able to take Aoi into your home for the night? He was going to stay with me, but as you know, I am away on a business trip.' Misaki stared at the manager, slightly shocked at the favour. Misaki hadn't had someone stay at her house in such a long time. She was always too busy with work or the student council.

'Um, well, I'm sure it'll be fine. I think we have a mattress stored somewhere...'

'Thank you so so much Misaki! I'll go tell Aoi now. You go get changed and he'll wait.' With this, Satsuki shuffled off, gratitude shown on her face. Misaki stood where she was, still contemplating what she had just agreed to. Brushing away her concerns, she picked up the rubbish bag she was carrying before being cornered by Manager and headed towards the back entrance.

'Hey Misa-chan! Where do you think you're going in such a cute outfit?' Usui said. He was leaning against the wall across from the door outside, a playful grin on his face.

'None of your business Usui,' she said, not even taking a second look at him as she walked over to the large rubbish bin. The night was cool, a soft breeze blowing through the alley they occupied. Involuntarily, her body shivered as the wind swept across her body. Usui, being the alien that he was, noticed this. He slowly walked over to her, quietly as not to alert her to his plan. Her small figure was bent over the rubbish as she tried to shove the bag in the already full bin. Approaching her slowly, he wrapped his strong warm arms around her petit waist. 'What are you doing?' A flushed Misaki questioned, trying to pry his arms off her, to no avail. She now knew better than wasting her energy on him. She knew he always got his way in these kinds of things. Her blush slowly started to fade, and gradually, a warm feeling spread throughout her body. Noticing the change in her, Usui buried his head in her soft, raven hair, inhaling her scent.

'Better now?' He asked, breathing in deeply, trying to get as much out of this as he could.

'Y-yes. Thanks...' She replied, scarlet forming on her cheeks again.

'Sorry to break this up but-' Aoi started, staring at the two sharing an embrace. Quickly, the two separated, or more like, Usui let Misaki go and she ran as far as she could in the short time from him. 'You should probably go get changed. I can wait here with Usui. A small blush graced his cheeks. Embarrassment flooded through Misaki as she scurried away, off to the change room before she could experience any further embarrassment.

'Why are you waiting for Misaki?' Usui questioned, already knowing well why he was.

'As if you don't already know with your alien powers,' Aoi replied, refusing to meet Usui's glare. An uncomfortable silence passed through the two as they waited for Misaki.

Five minutes, later, Misaki appeared in her casual clothes.

'What is this you're wearing?! Are you unaware that you are a girl? You could wear so many beautiful things, yet you choose to wear this?!' Aoi ranted on as the three walked towards Misaki's home. The walk home followed in much the same fashion, filled with Aoi's complaints about Misaki's lack of feminism. Reaching their destination, Misaki led Aoi towards the entrance, ignoring Usui in attempt of losing him. Opening the door, Misaki saw her mother Minako, peering her head out from the kitchen. Seeing her mother's face reminded her of their conversation earlier that day.

_'Misaki, make sure Usui comes back with you tonight after work. I would like to talk to him about him possibly fixing something.' She said to her eldest daughter as she made breakfast for her family. _

_'Must I? Why don't you talk to him outside for a bit, that way he doesn't have to actually come in?' She pleaded, knowing very well that it would be in vain. _

_'No, that would be rude of us. Besides, he is always so nice to us.'_

_'Yeah, maybe to you and Suzuna...' Misaki muttered._

_'Oh! I almost forgot to tell you...' Minako began, before noticing that her daughter had already left the house for school. 'Oh well. She'll find out tonight anyway.'_

Returning back to reality, Misaki led Aoi into her home, followed closely by Usui.

'Mum's in the kitchen,' she said to Usui, not even glancing at him. 'You can put your bag here,' she said, pointing towards the lounge room, and continued to walk to where they kept mattresses. On her way, she approached her Mum to tell her of their guest. 'Mum, is it alright with you if the Manager's nephew stays for the night? He has nowhere else to go.'

'Yes, yes, of course dear,' Minako replied before returning to her conversation with Usui. Heading towards the storage area, Misaki found an old mattress, with a thin layer of dust covering it. After dusting it off best she could, she walked towards the lounge room, dragging the mattress behind her. Placing it on a clear space, she went to get some blankets for Aoi.

'Here are some blankets,' she said, handing them to the young boy. 'I'm going to go to my room upstairs and do some studying. If you need anything, my Mum is in the kitchen with Usui, or you can find me.' With this, she left him standing there, an awkward atmosphere surrounded them. Heading upstairs to study, she entered her room, only to find a perverted outer-space alien lying down on a mattress in the middle of her floor.

'Hey Misaki! Guess you didn't know, but I'll be staying here tonight!' He said, a smirk on his face. Misaki stared at the man for a moment, shock overwhelming her, before a demonic sound erupted from her mouth, sounding something like the name of a certain person she knows.

'USUI! FIND YOUR OWN DAMN ROOM!'

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope it made sense. I am stressed and quite tired, so it may not make sense to any one else but me. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
